A Fox in America: Choose-Your-Adventure
Intro A fox lived in a small den in the U.S. This was a small den, ragged den, and the fox was getting lonely and tired. wanted to move. It takes place in Central America-ish. So, Texas, Kansas, South Dakota, and Oklahoma are all candidates for places to live, more likely than not Kansas or Texas. Page 1 The fox walked outside of the den and looked around. She was wondering which way to take: Go through the dense woods or go towards the interstate? If you picked going through the dense woods, go to page 2. If you picked going towards the interstate, go to page 3. Page 2 The fox walked deeper into the dense forest, wondering what to do from here on out. She saw a small reflection pool and thought how she hadn't seen her own face in a long time. She also considered just going. If you stopped at the reflection pool, go to page 5. If you kept on going deeper in the woods, go to page 4. Page 3 The Fox walked further out from her den towards the bustling road, full of trucks with cargo and traveling cars. The fox thought about maybe going across the long, dangerous road, but there was also the option of just going back. If you went across the road, go to page 6. If you went back to the woods, go to page 2. Page 4 The fox continued to walk deeper and deeper until it heard rustling in a bush near it. A bear cub popped out, running towards her harmlessly. The fox was startled at first, but then contemplated her choices. If you run away from the cub, go to page 8. If you interacted with the cub, go to page 10. Page 5 The fox stopped at the reflection pool, looking at its matted down red-brown fur and white snout. She wanted to clean off, but did she have the time? If you chose to wash up, go to page 9. If you just kept on going, go to page 4. Page 6 The fox ran across the interstate as fast as possible, stopping a truck and causing a car crash. On the other side was the city. She made it to the other side of the road and saw two buildings that especially caught her eye: A small building with a drive-thru contraption and a much, much larger complex with a sign with all sorts of things on it. If you went to Burger King, go to page 7. '' ''If you went to the mall, go to page 11. Page 7 The Fox went over to the smaller building and pushed open the door. At first she saw a bunch of wide-eyed humans, but then a cook began to scream, picked up a broom and ran at her. The fox didn't know what to do. If you ran away, go to page 12. If you ran towards the counter, go to page 13. Page 8 The fox ran away from the cub, deeper into the woods. Now she was faced with another challenge: not getting lost. If you go west, go to page 14. If you go east, go to page 15. Page 9 The fox washed itself, grooming its fur and looking much better. After getting out of the pond, it saw a human sneaking up on it. If you run away, go to page 16. If you go towards the human, go to page 17.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Category:Glorybringer's Fanfics